Eress
Eress is Fairy, princess of the Fairy Kingdom, and debuted in Season 3, in Joel's route. Story Background Eress is a princess from the fairy world, daughter of Oberon, the king of fairies. When Eress' Fairy Flower was plucked from the fairy garden by Leon, it occurred temporary decrease of Eress magical power, lost of memory and she could only maintain her reduced form. A Fairy Flower is also able to grant a wish and are connected with its fairy, when one dies the other die too. Leon stole Eress' flower to make a wish to become human, however, this only granted him half his wish. Leon became human in appearance, but lacked in human cognition and perceptions. Finding the flower with no more use to him he tossed Eress' flower in Gedonelune Academy ground. Confused, Eress got lost in Gedonelune Academy searching for her flower. Eress' father was sad and scared for his daughter disappearance, and ended up giving himself to the dark magic, which caused a lot of unnatural phenomena in Gedonelune Kingdom. 'Season 3' In Joel's route, both him and Liz save her from frogs in Gedonelune lake. Eress' flower was saved from withering thanks to Joel's magic. When Joel sang a Spellsinging lyric, a song with magic, her flower properties were preserved, saving Eress from dying, however this costed Joel Spellsinging ability, making him unable to use magic. After being able to return her flower to the fairy garden, Joel gained his magic back and Eress gained her true form, memories and magic back. Eress had a crush on Conrad Schuyler but, at the end of Joel's route, it is found out that she was actually dating Salamander. In Vincent and Leon route, Eress' flower was preserved thanks to Amelia magical bookmark that was able to preserve any flower inside it. 'Season 8' In Rembrandt's route, Eress is seen again in the Fairy Magic Academy Saella created in the Fairy Kingdom. Rembrandt's asks Liz about her and she answer that Eress is one of her dearest friends. Saella mentions Eress is now a prefect in the academy. Liz congratulates and asks her about her boyfriend. Eress answers her that they fight constantly, but they're in good terms. Personality With short temper and easily offended especially when being called a bug. Eress dreams about true love and keeps her promises to the very end. Magical Abilities Eress is seen using strong Light Magic many times. Her magic, however, it is still weaker than that of her father, needing help to defeat him. Eress can also grant a "wish" partially, as seen in Leon's happy ending, she gave Leon the ability to retain his human form at night with a kiss from a loved one, but her power was not enough to grant him his human form and memories together. Trivia *Her encounter with the frogs, in Joel's route, can be a reference to Thumbelina. *With each new season lesser avatar items with Eress are made. Gallery Eress profile.PNG|eress profile eress as hair accessory.jpg|Avatar item with eress eress.png|screenshot - chibi eress Eress real form.jpg Sprites: eress 3.png|Rreduced form FairyPrincess_01_l_kanashimi.png|True form Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Fairies